The new and distinct variety of ornamental flowering crab apple tree was discovered during the late 1960""s as a chance seedling growing among open-pollinated xe2x80x98Sutherlandxe2x80x99 flowering Siberian crab trees (non-patented in the United States), growing in Applicants"" nursery at Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. The exact parentage of the new variety is unknown. It is believed to be a Siberian Crab and to be botanically classified Malus baccata. In view of the distinctive appearance of the new variety it was carefully preserved and was removed to Applicants"" test garden at Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada where it has been continuously observed thereafter. Had the new variety of the present invention not been discovered and preserved it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new variety of Malus baccata of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Exhibits a vigorous growth habit with strong apical dominance combined with descending side branches that are disposed at approximately 90xc2x0 to the trunk at the point of attachment,
(b) Forms purple leaves with green shading,
(c) Forms attractive pink-red flowers,
(d) Forms very small globose fruit that is purple when fully mature, and
(e) Is particularly well-suited for providing ornamentation in the landscape.
Trees of the new variety can be asexually reproduced by budding and grafting. More specifically, trees of the new variety have been budded onto Malus xe2x80x98Antenoukaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Columbiaxe2x80x99 rootstock at Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada beginning in 1995. The characteristics of the new variety have been found to be strictly transmissible from one generation to another following such asexual reproduction.
The new variety readily can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Sutherlandxe2x80x99 flowering crab apple tree which exhibits an upright growth habit, bright pink flowers, and purple leaves.
The new variety readily can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Royal Beautyxe2x80x99 flowering crab apple tree by the maintenance of apical dominance with more or less upright branching at the crown. On the contrary the growth habit of the xe2x80x98Royal Beautyxe2x80x99 variety is full weeping.
The new variety of the present invention has been named the xe2x80x98Morning Princessxe2x80x99 variety.